


Secretos de una dama

by Ahmariel



Category: El orgullo del dragón
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmariel/pseuds/Ahmariel
Summary: ¿Cómo se sintieron Arabella Medici y Valeria Barnei cuando se conocieron? ¿Cómo empezó su relación? Breve oneshot sobre los inicios de su relación hasta el final de "El orgullo del dragón". Contiene spoilers.
Relationships: Arabella Medici - Relationship, Valeria Barnei - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Secretos de una dama

Desde el día en el que la había visto por primera vez, se sentía incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella.

  
No recordaba qué se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando la vislumbró en el salón de baile, en una esquina cercana a la chimenea, acompañada tan solo por un par de personas que la escuchaban con atención. Desconocía qué había sido lo que le había llamado la atención de ella en primer lugar. ¿Habrían sido sus dorados cabellos, que caían como una indomable cascada de brillantes rizos por su espalda, confiriéndole un aire elegante y a la vez salvaje? ¿O tal vez su vestimenta, tan alejada de aquello que sabía que se consideraba correcto? No dudaba que la visión de su trasero en aquellos ajustados pantalones había tenido mucho que ver, pero querría jurar que se trató más bien del nombre que escuchó pronunciar a su amigo cuando éste reparó en a quién observaba.

“Conque esa es Valeria Barnei…” se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando, embelesada.

Para ser justos, Arabella Medici no conocía a aquella dama en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. Se había carteado con ella, habían compartido reflexiones y se habían dedicado amables palabras de apoyo. Incluso se podría decir que eran amigas. Aunque ciertas amistades de aquella fiesta conocían la identidad de la señorita Medici cuando ésta escribía bajo el pseudónimo de Leandro, estaba convencida de que Valeria Barnei no se encontraba entre ellas.

Permitió que las primeras horas pasaran entre risas y breves bailes, deslizándose perezosamente por las manecillas del reloj y escondiéndose en simples suspiros o comentarios afables. Sin embargo, cuando las campanas estaban a punto de marcar la medianoche, sintió que alguien se le aproximaba. Girando ligeramente sobre sí misma, rápidamente reconoció al anfitrión de la fiesta acompañado, unos pasos más allá, por la señorita Barnei. Tras haber intercambiado las palabras de rigor, el homenajeado presentó a la muchacha.

—No sé si conoce a la señorita Valeria Barnei. Se trata de una muy buena amiga que estaba deseando presentarle.

—Creo que no aún no había tenido el placer —recuerda haber contestado, entornando ligeramente los ojos y fijando la mirada en la chica.

—Un placer, señorita Medici – intervino Valeria, inclinándose ligeramente mientras tomaba una de las manos de Arabella para dejar en ella un breve beso.

Ahora que la tenía más cerca, podía observarla con detenimiento. Mientras se agachaba, reparó en la sombra que sus largas pestañas dejaban ver en sus pómulos y se maravilló por la delicadeza de su voz, que acrecentaba su aura misteriosa y cautivadora. Sus ademanes elegantes, reflejados incluso en los más mínimos movimientos, y la belleza contenida en cada uno de sus gestos la maravillaba. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría podido imaginar todo lo que aquella mujer implicaba.

Pasaron el resto de la noche charlando y compartiendo confidencias, aunque Arabella en ningún momento reveló su identidad como aquel escritor con el que tenía por costumbre cartearse. Por la cabeza de la joven solo pasaban un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos a los que, en esos momentos, se sentía incapaz de poner nombre.

Dejó que la noche se les escapara entre los dedos y, aunque habría dado lo que fuera por saber los sentimientos que había provocado en su compañera durante la velada, se transformó en aquella dama discreta y silenciosa que le habían enseñado a fingir ser.

Tal vez precisamente porque se obligaba a no hacerse muchas ilusiones se sintió un poco intrigada cuando la siguiente carta que Valeria Barnei le escribió a su buen amigo Leandro nombraba a una tal Arabella Medici. No era precisamente escueta, lo que la dejó bastante sorprendida. Contaba que había conocido a una mujer en una fiesta, una mujer que la había dejado completamente hechizada. Conteniendo una ligera risilla, Arabella se dejó caer en el diván de su cuarto, estirándose cuan larga era, para seguir leyendo la carta.

“Nunca había conocido a alguien igual, Leandro. Posee un ingenio y una agudeza sobresalientes, una lengua afilada y unas ideas incendiarias que me apasionan. Sus ojos brillan cada vez que eleva su mentón para hablar, y opina con una fiereza producto de incesante tesón en mantener sus ideales.

Siento que te puedo parecer empalagosa o, de algún modo, ridícula, pero me he quedado absolutamente prendada de ella. Me encantaría que la vieras por ti mismo, Leandro, para que pudieras saber de qué te hablo. No veo la oportunidad de poder volver a verla próximamente, lo que me provoca cierta desazón. Si por un casual tú…”

Arabella terminó de leer la misiva, cada vez más ávida de conocimiento sobre los sentimientos que había provocado en Valeria la noche anterior. No pudo evitar que un ligero suspiro se escapara de entre sus labios cuando leyó todo aquello que la chica había pensado de ella mientras se conocían. Arabella era una mujer, con todas las limitaciones que aquello implicaba en Viria. Que alguien se hubiera interesado por algo más que su belleza o su posición social era uno de los mayores halagos que había recibido nunca. No le sorprendía viniendo de Valeria, después de todo, era una apasionada de las obras del gran Leandro. Pero una cosa era intuirlo y, otra muy distinta, saberlo de verdad.

Volvieron a encontrarse unos días después. Valeria Barnei odiaba la posibilidad de ser previsible, así que no muchos conocían las actividades habituales de su día a día. Por eso mismo, cuando se encontró con la mujer que, desde hacía unos días, la visitaba en sueños, pensó que debía tratarse de una hermosísima casualidad. No existía ninguna posibilidad de que la muchacha conociera sus planes aquella mañana, nunca había hablado con ella más allá de lo que pudieron compartir en la fiesta.

Trató de ocultar su emoción cuando la distinguió, sola, sentada en un banco en el medio de su camino. Se acercó a ella luciendo una media sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no pudo evitar que su gesto de seducción perfectamente estudiada se desmontara cuando Arabella fijó sus ojos en ella. Su mirada límpida la trasportaba a mundos apacibles, llenos de ternura, y no podía evitar derretirse lentamente cuando la chica posaba la vista en ella.

—No esperaba volver a encontrarla tan pronto —acertó a decir.  
—Tal vez una tiene sus secretos, quien sabe —contestó Arabella, risueña.

Volvieron a encontrarse en numerosas ocasiones. Poco a poco iban conociéndose mejor, y ya no era solo Arabella la que se dejaba caer por los lugares que sabía que frecuentaba Valeria. Finalmente, decidieron empezar a citarse formalmente. No entraba dentro de los planes de Arabella el enamorarse, pero se decía que, una vez llegadas a ese punto, ya todo daba un poco igual. Sus ojos la llamaban sin hablar cada vez que se veían, y su corazón era dotado de alas cuando la chica la miraba fijamente. Soñaba con entrelazar sus dedos en los indomables rizos rubios de Valeria y perderse mientras se descubrían mutuamente.

Fue una tarde de primavera, en una de sus muchas quedadas, que ya se habían convertido en hábito, cuando Arabella le reveló su secreto. Al principio Valeria se sintió desconcertada y se le subieron los colores cuando fue consciente de todo lo que aquello implicaba. Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó la compostura e, increpando a la señorita Medici, le aseguró que había sido muy poco digno por parte de Leandro el haber pedido tantas explicaciones sobre sus sentimientos.

—No puedes culpar a Leandro de su curiosidad, querida —había contestado Arabella—. Después de todo, necesitaba estar completamente seguro antes de dar el siguiente paso.  
Si Valeria llegó a sentirse molesta por las palabras de su enamorada, nunca lo demostró, y cuando los labios de Arabella se unieron a los suyos por primera vez no dudó ni un instante en corresponderla, queriendo transmitirle todos sus sentimientos en ese beso.

Como es natural, fue en ese momento cuando todo empezó de verdad. Arabella había encontrado en Valeria una amiga, una confidente, una pareja y, si es que eso existía de verdad, al amor de su vida. Villa Áurea se convirtió en su refugio, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma y expresarse tal y como de verdad sentía. Valeria le abrió las puertas de su hogar y de su corazón. Había caído enamorada de Arabella Medici desde la primera vez que la escuchó hablar, desde que conoció su impaciencia con aquellos a los que no soportaba y su afán por dar siempre su opinión. Todo en ella la atraía irremediablemente y, al saber que Arabella se sentía de la misma forma, se sintió increíblemente feliz.

Ambas eran conscientes de que estaban en constante peligro, pero eso no les importaba. Sabían que las dos lucharían, contra todo y contra todos, por aquello en lo que firmemente creían y confiaban.

Tal vez por ese motivo Arabella Medici aprieta los dientes y se traga sus sentimientos, paciente, pero ardiente de rabia. Tras las ventanas del convento no puede ver mucho más que manchas en un verde paisaje, y sabe que Valeria no se encuentra allí. Sigue sin saber si cree en Dios, pero reza por ella de todas formas. Está segura de que puede hacer más, mucho más por ella, pero espera el momento adecuado. Y, cuando llegue, acabará con todo hasta encontrarla. Solo espera que, hasta entonces, no sea demasiado tarde.


End file.
